This invention relates to the field of achievement awards and in its most common form, trophies, plaques, and medallions. More particularly, the invention is directed towards its off the shelf nature of construction while also being relatively inexpensive and easily adapted for a multitude of different activities and purposes.
Ornamental displays such as a trophy, plaque, or medallion are very popular types of achievement awards given to individuals or teams to reward a performance well done. Performance may be in relation to sporting activities, work projects, years of service, etc. These awards are typically inscribed such that there is a commemorative tablet mounted thereon. Trophies typically consist of a base with a gold or silver coloured figure sitting atop a column, where the figure represents a specific activity. Plaques generally have a solid wood or particle board back panel with a picture or a figure and a commemorative tablet mounted thereon. Medallions are typically circular metal plates which may have a design on the front face and engraving on the rear face. The construction of such items listed above typically involves the casting of a mould for the figure portion, cutting extruded sheets of material for trophy columns, and forming a base. The moulding of a figure is both timely and costly. An image such as a basketball player or a soccer player may have an existing mould and will cut down some of the assembly time. However, if the customer wants a unique item such as an award for a debating tournament, shuffleboard, or another activity that is uncommon, before the figures can even be poured, the mould itself must be constructed. The entire process requires that the customer place orders far in advance. It is a key feature of the present invention to facilitate ease of assembly and provide an improved cost-effective ornamental display.
An ornamental display in keeping with the present invention avoids the previous limitations of the prior art. An ornamental display of the present invention comprises front and back panels, where each panel has peripheral edges, an insert, a cavity, and fastening means. The insert has at least a front face which gives the visual appearance of being three dimensional. The cavity is formed when the front panel and the back panel are placed together such that the peripheral edges of each of the panels are in an opposed relationship and are in contact each with the other. The fastening means hold together the front panel, the insert, and the back panel and when the ornamental display is assembled, the insert is permanently displayed inside the cavity. Of the front and back panels, at least one is translucent such that the insert is visible through at least one panel. Items of merchandise particularly suited for construction in the form of an ornamental display, in keeping with the present invention, include trophies, plaques, medallions, key chains, pins, and badges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,655 issued to KANZELBERGER teaches a low cost decorative award plaque which uses a plastic laminant article capable of being hot stamped with desired lettering and/or designs. The plaque is made by the process of repeatedly imprinting with different colours and surface effects. The term xe2x80x9cletteringxe2x80x9d defines any form of letter and/or numeral design, logo-type trade mark, or the like, which may be printed, embossed, or debossed. A plastic layer may be cemented to the plaque surface by one or more hot stamping foils. Repeated stamping may give the plaque a more attractive appearance. In addition, repeated stamping also allows the incorporation of more than one foil colour which may enhance the degree of contrast between lettering the remaining plaque surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,388 issued to REED patent teaches a medallion-like article for either decorative or identification purposes. The medallion is formed by applying a curable polymer to the medallion surface in a sufficient quantity so as to form a convex upper surface, and then irradiating the polymer to effect its cure. This patent focuses on the curing process, and attempts to provide an inexpensive method to adhesively bond surfaces to the medallion objects. A further object of this patent is to manufacture medallions that may be inexpensively and attractively embossed into xe2x80x9cpleasing indiciaxe2x80x9d such that the strength of the material of manufacture will not deform away from the embossed pattern.
STRYKER U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,902 teaches a display plaque comprising an indicia visible through a transparent facing material, an opaque facing material, and a back plate.
The back plate supports each of the facing materials together. The back plate and the two front facing plates are secured together by means of a transparent bonding agent. The indicia may be imprinted onto the side of the transparent member which is facing the back plate or may be imprinted on the side of the back plate that is facing the transparent member. The surface in which the indicia is imprinted is bonded to a second surface material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,135 issued to HOSKER teaches an award plaque including a picture display assembly. The award plaque comprises a top panel, a back panel, two additional layers and a frame. The top panel may have a brass plate mounted thereon, and may also have hot foil stamping on its surface. Also formed through the top panel is a relatively large rectangular opening through which a photographic print may be inserted. Flush with the top panel is a backing panel. The back panel is urged against the underside of the top panel by a resilient layer constructed from relatively stiff material. This resilient layer is slightly thicker than the top and backing panels.
Finally, there is a bottom member constructed from heavy inflexible material located flush with the resilient layer. A xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-sectional peripheral frame holds the top panel and the associated under panels in a sandwiched relationship.
GREENBLAT and BANMAN U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,073 teaches an achievement award comprising a novelty which is substantially transparent, injection molded acrylic plaque, and a supporting base. The transparent plaque has a fossil-like decorative design or image which appears to be embedded in the central portion of the plaque. The central portion includes a front face and a rear face wherein the fossil-like image is formed in the rear face. At the base of the central portion is a three-dimensional insert which is also injection molded. This insert connects the central portion to the base. The insert portion of the plaque is adapted for fitment in the base portion. The central portion and the base are then sealably interconnected by suitable means.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ornamental display. The display comprises a front and back panels, each having a peripheral edge, an insert, a cavity, and fastening means. The cavity is formed when the front and back panels are placed together such that at least the peripheral edges of each panel are in an opposed relationship and are in contact each with one another. When assembled, the insert is permanently displayed inside the cavity and the front panel, back panel, and insert are held together by fastening means.
The insert has at least a front face which gives the visual appearance of being three dimensional. The insert may be constructed from embossed paper, embossed cardboard, embossed plastic, a stamped metal sheet, a hologram, and combinations thereof, and forms a rigid structure for mounting inside the cavity of the ornamental display.
The greatest depth of the cavity is significantly smaller than any of the dimensions of height or width of the cavity. There is a major plane passing through the cavity where portions of the cavity are both in front of and behind the major plane. The portions are defined by the front and back panels respectively.
At least one of the front and back panels is translucent such that the insert is visible through at least one panel.
In a particular embodiment the ornamental display is a trophy. The insert, in this instance, is double-sided. The insert has front and back faces where both the front and back faces of the insert are different from one another. Each of the front and back panels of the ornamental display is translucent such that the front face of the insert is visible through the front panel and the back face of the insert is visible through the back panel.
One of the insert, front panel, and back panel may be hot foil stamped.
One of the front panel and the back panel may be faceted. A portion of the cavity may be faceted to cause a reflection of light in at least one plane other than a plane perpendicular to the major plane of the cavity.
The double-sided insert, when formed, may be a single folded element. The front face and the back face of the insert lie in substantially the same plane when the insert is unfolded. When folded, the front face and the back face of the insert lie in substantially the same plane. When folded, the front and back faces of the insert are flush and in contact one with the other such that the 3-dimensional aspects of the insert are visible through the front and back panels respectively.
At least one of the front and back panels may be a lens such that the 3-dimensionality of the double sided insert is enhanced.
In another particular embodiment, the ornamental display is a plaque. The insert, in this instance, has a single front face. The front panel is translucent and at least one of the insert, front panel, and back panel may be hot foil stamped. The plaque may have a base such that it is free-standing. The front panel of the ornamental display may be faceted. A portion of the cavity may be faceted to cause the reflection of light in at least one plane other than a plane perpendicular to the major plane of the cavity.
In a third particular embodiment, the ornamental display is a medallion. The insert, in this instance, has a single front face. The front panel is translucent, the back panel is an engraveable metallic slug. At least one of the insert, front panel, and back panel may be hot foil stamped. The front panel of the ornamental display may be faceted. A portion of the cavity may be faceted to cause the reflection of light in at least one plane other than a plane perpendicular to the major plane of the cavity.
The fastening means which hold each of the front panel, the back panel, and the insert together may be selected from adhesive, ultrasonic welding, double-sided tape, snap fasteners, tongue and groove fasteners, force-fitted attachment of co-operative profiles, and combinations thereof. The ornamental display, when assembled forms a rigid structure that is commonly free standing, or may be mounted on a wall surface or worn as a medallion. Other purposes to which the ornamental display of the present invention may be put include key chains, pins, and badges.